Une histoire de haine
by xxShimyxx
Summary: "Peut-être qu'on ne devait pas être heureux chacun de notre côté pour l'être plus ensemble.  Peut-être que le bonheur attendait juste qu'on se trouve pour nous rejoindre."


**Hello !**

**Un OS, le dernier en date, sur quelque chose que je n'avais jamais essayé avant : Le Harry/Drago. J'espère n'avoir pas sali ce couple... J'ai adoré exploité ces deux personnages ensemble ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**_xxShimyxx_**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR.**

* * *

><p><em>"Tu te rappelles comment on en est arrivé là ? Quel chemin on a suivi, au bord de quelle route on a couru, quels arrêts on a oubliés ? Ce qu'il y a eu de trop, ce qui a manqué, ce qu'on aurait du éviter et ce qu'on aurait du faire ? Tu te souviens, toi, de ces intersections qu'on a ignorées, de ces possibilités qu'on ne voyait pas ? Tu te souviens, toi ? Moi non. Moi, je ne me souviens pas quelle haine, quel amour nous a conduit là. J'ai oublié comment tout cela a débuté.<em>

_Dans une insulte, peut-être. Des mots pleins de haine que je pensais trop. Ou dans un coup, alors. Une violence qui ne te visait que toi. Dans un sortilège, sinon. Un éclair qui ne voulait que ta douleur. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tout cela, ça n'a pas commencé dans la paix. Et tu sais, je crois que ça va finir dans la haine. Parce que quelque part, Potter, on n'aura fait que s'envier, que se haïr."_

* * *

><p>Assis sur la rambarde branlante d'une fenêtre sans vitre, une jambe dans le vide et la tête contre la pierre, tu n'étais qu'un cliché ambulant de l'homme mélancolique et mystérieux, dans la nuit, qui réfléchissait sans que l'on sache à quoi, les yeux voilés par une tristesse inconnue. Le cœur serré et l'esprit embrumé, tu laissais ton regard parcourir l'étendue d'herbes des mètres en dessous de toi, la forêt au loin, tu regardais les petites lumières rouges s'agiter sur la pelouse. Les patrouilles. Et tu levais la tête, et tu regardais les petites lumières blanches dans le ciel qui te souriaient, et tu souriais en retour, parce que tu les connaissais. Andromède, Sirius, Vega… Elles étaient des vieilles amies pour toi.<p>

Tu ne l'as pas senti arriver derrière toi. Quand tu t'es aperçu qu'il était là, il y était peut-être depuis peu, ou depuis longtemps. Tu ne savais pas, tu ne l'avais pas entendu. Tu ne te retournas pas, tu ne fis pas un geste. Ta main se décala lentement jusqu'à ta baguette, dans ta poche arrière, mais tu ne la sortis pas. Tu attendais.

Et tu attendis. Longtemps. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps, en fait. Le temps que les lumières rouges de la pelouse se déplacent et partent de l'autre côté du château. Le temps que la lune monte dans le ciel, l'espèce de petit croissant qui prétendait éclairer la nuit. Mais tu attendis, patiemment, la main sur le pommeau de ta baguette.

"J'aurais peut-être dû serrer ta main en première année."

Tu ne dis rien, ne répondis pas. Un silence s'ensuivit, maladroit, pesant. Le silence d'une confession non attendue et non préméditée, le silence d'une confidence dont personne ne voulait.

"Tu serais venu à Serpentard.

-Ou toi à Gryffondor, sourit-il"

Tu as toujours détesté son sourire. Ce sourire trop beau, trop sincère, trop heureux. Ce sourire qui ne s'adressait pas à toi mais que tu voyais de loin, et que tu méprisais. Parce que ce n'était pas le temps des cerises, ni celui des risettes, et surtout pas celui des sourires. Parce que le sourire de Potter, il était vrai malgré tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait endurer et tout ce que tu rajoutais journellement, il souriait encore. Alors que toi, tu ne souriais jamais. Tu as toujours détesté son sourire, parce qu'il marquait la différence entre lui et toi, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Parce qu'il était tout ce que tu n'étais pas et tout ce que tu détestais.

"Et pourquoi tu aurais voulu de moi dans ta maison de chatons, Potter ?"

Il ne te répondit pas. Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait. Ou alors parce qu'il ne voulait pas te le dire. Ou encore parce que la réponse était évidente. Tu ne savais pas, tu ne savais plus. Tu ne l'avais toujours pas regardé, et pourtant tu savais exactement où il était. Tu savais quel geste faire pour le frapper, où pointer ta baguette pour le tuer. Mais tu ne fis rien. Tu lâchas le pommeau de ta baguette, et tu détournas la tête du parc que tu connaissais par cœur.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de comploter un plan machiavélique pour effrayer quelques innocents avec ta bande de petits amis sadiques Serpentard ?"

Tu soupiras, et d'un geste brusque, tu le fixas. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans la nuit, avec cette flamme à l'intérieur. Cette flamme de vie, cette flamme de haine, de joie, de tristesse, de bonheur et de douleur, cette flamme qui voulait juste dire "Je suis en vie !", cette flamme qui était l'espoir. Tu savais que dans tes yeux à toi, il n'y avait aucune flamme.

"Mes petits amis sadiques, comme tu les dis si bien, font autres choses. Théodore est avec Pansy, Milicent avec Daphnée – apparemment elles ont des tonnes de choses de filles à se raconter – et Blaise lit dans un coin. Avant que tu n'insinues quoi que ce soit, c'est un roman moldu que tu ne dois pas connaître. A quoi servirait-il que nous établissions un super plan alors que dans quelques semaines, quelques mois au plus tard, nous n'aurons plus personne à terroriser ?", ironisas-tu d'un ton acerbe.

Il ne répondit rien, sur le coup. Comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tes amis ne soient pas que des sadiques prêts à tout pour la suprématie des sangs purs. Comme s'il ne concevait pas les Serpentard qu'humain. Tu soupiras, méprisant devant tant de faux-semblants et d'hypocrisie.

"Et toi, Malefoy ? Tu fais quoi là ?"

"Moi ? Je réfléchissais tranquillement avant qu'une stupide Gryffondor vienne m'interrompre. Le futur héros, ou martyr de la société anglaise qui parfois n'est pas mieux qu'un Mangemort. Potter, arrête l'hypocrisie, tu te bats contre le racisme envers les Moldus, mais tu n'es pas capable de concevoir qu'un Serpentard ne soit pas un enculé qui ne pense pas qu'à te nuire. Ni toi, ni tes amis, ni ton combat n'est une de nos priorités, Potter. On vit très bien sans vous."

Il ne répondit pas, encore. Il devait réfléchir, probablement. Tu l'avais peut-être ébranlé. Tu aimerais bien. Tu souris à cette idée. Potter ébranlé dans ces convictions. Saint Potter notre sauveur, qui doute de lui-même. Mais ça t'étonnerait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, de douter, pas dans ce combat. Et si toi tu le savais, c'était qu'il devait en être conscient aussi.

"Ron est avec Hermione aussi. Dean et Seamus jouent aux dames, Seamus va gagner comme toujours, et Dean va bouder avant de partir dessiner. Il dessinera Ginny, probablement, parce qu'elle arrêtera d'étudier les sortilèges pour aller le réconforter. Neville doit être en train d'étudier son Mimbulus Mimbletonia, ou alors en train d'essayer d'écrire une déclaration à Hannah Abbot, qui finira à la poubelle. Lavande et Parvati discutent, elles aussi doivent avoir des tonnes de choses à se raconter, et Colin Crivey prend tout ce joli monde en photo. Et tous essaient d'oublier, tu sais. Parce que eux, ils aimeraient bien réussir à vivre sans vous, à vous oublier. A vivre sans cette menace de tous les instants sur leurs têtes."

Tu haussas les épaules. La scène qu'il venait de te décrire ressemblait étrangement à celle de la salle commune de Serpentard, en ce moment.

"Et tu n'es pas avec Weasley ?"

"Elle s'appelle Ginny, Malefoy…"

Un rictus s'étala sur ton visage. Comme si ça t'intéressait. Comme si tu voulais le savoir, comme si tu allais l'appeler Ginny.

"Et non, je ne suis pas avec elle. Je pourrais être en train d'essayer de l'empêcher de réviser ses sortilèges. Mais non, j'ai refusé. Tu dois déjà le savoir d'ailleurs, sinon tu n'aurais pas posé la question. Ginny aime le héros, le Harry joyeux et heureux, le Harry plein d'espoir. Ginny ne me voit pas mourir, Ginny ne me voit pas combattre, elle me voit juste gagner. Elle m'aime sincèrement, et non pas l'image de héros, mais… Ginny ne peut pas aimer le Potter qui te haït, ou le Potter que Rogue insulte, ou le Potter qui tuerait de sang froid Pettigrow s'il le voyait. Elle ne peut pas comprendre que je hais Dumbledore, ou que je ne fais pas confiance au Ministère, ou que je sois en train de te parler maintenant, ou encore que j'ai besoin d'être seul. Ginny, c'est un ange. Ginny, elle a besoin d'un ange à ses côtés. Pas d'un héros, d'un ange. Et les deux ne sont pas compatibles."

Un silence s'ensuivit. Le héros et l'ange ne sont pas compatibles. Tu laissas cette phrase résonner dans ton esprit un instant, les mots se retournant, le sens se déformant, juste pour apprécier son sens pleinement.

"Et n'importe qui est tellement plus proche d'un ange que moi. Dean en sera un très beau, d'ange.

-Et ils auront des gamins noirs et roux ? Quand je les verrais, je te jure que je te maudirai de ne pas avoir empêcher ça, Potter."

Ta tentative d'humour tira un vague sourire sur son visage, un sourire éphémère. Mais un sourire. Une étincelle s'alluma dans tes yeux, avant de s'éteindre, elle aussi éphémère.

"Tu sais, je n'en reviens pas que je dise ça à mon ennemi."

Sa phrase détonna dans le silence confortable qui s'était installé. Tu le regardas du coin de l'œil, et haussa les épaules.

"Tu penses vraiment qu'on est ennemis, Potter ?

-Pas toi ?

-Non. Si je suis ton ennemi, c'est qu'il faut que tu revois tes priorités, Potter. Tu-sais-qui est ton ennemi. Bellatrix est ton ennemie. Mais moi non. On est adversaires, Potter, antagonistes, opposés, mais pas ennemis. Parce que moi, je n'ai aucune envie particulière de te voir mourir."

Tu te relevas souplement, comme un chat, et t'étiras doucement. Tu l'observais du coin de l'œil, et visiblement, tu l'avais une fois de plus ébranlé. Tu souris doucement, avant de t'éloigner dans le couloir sombre. Et de disparaître dans l'ombre.

* * *

><p><em>"Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai failli partir ? Faire demi-tour, m'éloigner, t'abandonner ? De la fois où j'ai hésité, où tu as eu peur, celle où tu t'es retenu de t'élancer pour me retenir, pour m'attraper, pour m'empêcher de fuir ? De cette fois où je n'ai fait que faillir ? Notre histoire n'est faite que des failles, Potter, que de blessures et d'hésitations, de tentatives avortées. J'ai failli partir, comme j'ai failli à mes engagements, comme j'ai failli à mon honneur, comme j'ai failli à mon devoir. J'ai failli partir, comme j'ai failli te laisser m'aimer, comme j'ai failli t'aimer.<em>

_On est parti de la haine, Potter. D'une haine un peu trop forte, un peu trop étrange, pas assez naturelle. D'une haine qui partait d'un refus, de ton refus. Qui s'est envenimée parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de nous. Nous haïr. Quelque part, on était un roc pour l'autre, immuable et toujours là, un roc jamais sympathique ou affectueux, un roc. Un repère. Ça nous rassurait, ça me rassurait. C'était la preuve que quelque chose dans ce monde ne changerait jamais, que tout avait beau être chamboulé et devenir méconnaissable, un coup d'œil nous suffisait pour savoir que c'était bien le même monde, et que tout n'avait pas changé, disparu. Parce que l'autre était encore là, avec son regard haineux et sa jalousie à peine camouflée."_

* * *

><p>"Tu ferais mieux de dormir, Potter. Tu avais une tête d'Inferius ce matin.<p>

-Tu as confondu avec Rogue.

-En tout cas, tu es à ma place.

-On échange ? Je garde ta place, tu prends la mienne.

-Ce serait bien, n'est-ce pas. Tu deviendrais celui qui peut être lâche et l'assumer, et moi celui qui peut choisir mes choix, les assumer. Et sauver ou conduire à sa perte le monde de sorcier, accessoirement.

-Ce serait bien.

-Va dormir, Potter.

-ça te ferait trop plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ils n'attaqueront pas demain. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter et va dormir.

-Je ne reste pas éveillé pour ça.

-Je sais. Il n'empêche.

-Pourquoi tu tiens temps à mon sommeil ?

-Parce que quand tu dors en potion, Rogue s'énerve, et il finit par enlever des points aux Serpentard.

-Goyle l'avait mérité.

-Peu importe.

-De toute façon, il n'y aura pas de coupe cette année.

-Ni de morts demain. Va dormir.

-T'es persévérant.

-Tant que ça marche.

-Bonne nuit Malefoy.

-Toi aussi Potter."

* * *

><p><em>"Je ne me souviens plus quand j'ai commencé à te faire confiance. A quel moment au milieu de nos discussions, elle s'est instaurée sans qu'on puisse la définir ou la comprendre. On n'était pas amis, pourtant. On était même opposés, adversaires. On savait qu'on aurait à se battre l'un contre l'autre, pour des idéaux radicalement différents, pour des idées qui ne nous appartiennent pas mais qu'on se devait de défendre, parce que c'était comme ça. Et pourtant, on se faisait confiance. Ni toi, ni moi n'a jamais parlé de ces rencontres nocturnes. Parce que c'était notre bouffée d'oxygène, la tête hors de l'eau, c'était une bouée de sauvetage, l'autre qui pouvait nous écouter, nous comprendre à demi mot sans jamais nous saisir complètement. Parce que t'étais prêt à donner toute ta nuit pour moi, pour m'écouter, pour me tenir compagnie, pour tenter de me comprendre, même si je ne te disais rien. Parce que j'étais prêt à faire de même. Et pourtant, de jour on se haïssait. La nuit était une trêve entre nous, parce que la haine, à force, c'est fatiguant. Et comme qu'on devait déjà haïr trop de monde sans devoir haïr l'autre, ce compromis, on l'a embrassé à bras ouvert."<em>

* * *

><p>Il était encore là, à ta place. Celle que tu as trouvée, et gardée, pendant ces derniers mois. Et lui, il te la prenait. Tu aurais du le haïr, hurler, le virer, le chasser, et reprendre ce qui t'étais dû. Mais tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as rien fait, ni hurler ni le chasser, rien. Tu n'as pas souri, pas hausser les épaules, tu as juste été t'adosser au mur, face à lui. Tu l'observais de profil, il ne te regardait pas, et pourtant il savait que tu étais là. Il avait senti ta présence, entendu ta respiration, il avait vu ton ombre sur le mur, et il n'avait rien fait. Peut-être souri, intérieurement, mais tu ne le savais pas. En tout cas, il ne regardait pas, il regardait la nuit, scrutant les horizons. Et toi, tu le regardais lui, parce que le parc, tu le connaissais par cœur, finalement. Il était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe pliée devant lui, et une dans le vide. Ses cheveux bruns voletaient avec le vent d'été qui soufflait doucement, caressant son visage. Et toi, tu le regardais. Gardant pour toi cette image du Survivant tel que personne ne le connaissait, cette image du Survivant qui te ressemblait peut-être un peu trop – sauf que tu étais blond.<p>

"Ils n'attaqueront pas demain."

Il te regarda doucement, plantant son regard vert dans tes yeux gris, sondant ton âme comme s'il cherchait à savoir si tu disais la vérité.

"Tu sais pourquoi on est dans cette guerre ?" soupira-t-il en retournant à sa contemplation de la nuit.

-On est la génération sacrifiée, Potter."

Tu renversas ta tête en arrière, doucement, et tu sentis la fraîcheur de la pierre se répandre dans ton corps, doucement. Et tu souris machinalement, comme à une blague que tu venais de te faire, alors qu'il s'était juste retourné vers toi, des mèches dans les yeux, attendant la suite. Et toi, tu trouvais matière à sourire, juste à le voir te prêter attention.

"On est la génération sacrifiée. Toute notre année s'est engagée dans cette guerre, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Nos aînés aussi, les plus jeunes aussi… Tous. Ils nous envoient au combat, en première ligne, ils nous apprennent à nous battre et au final se jouent de nous. On va se battre, Potter, pour des causes qui nous dépassent, dont aucune n'est juste, aucune n'est vrai, tout n'est que manipulation pour le contrôle de notre monde. Le ministère pour le garder, Voldemort pour le prendre. Dumbledore joue à son jeu favori, manipuler. Il l'a fait avec moi l'année dernière, quand il a voulu que je le tue, il l'a fait avec Snape, il le fait avec toi. Et il n'est même pas mort ! Tout était histoire de nous tester. Il joue, Potter. Et tous, tous ces adultes aux grands sourires réconfortants et aux belles paroles pleines d'espoir et de jours meilleurs, ils nous envoient sans frémir nous battre en première ligne, et mourir pour eux. En espérant qu'on mourra pour eux, et nous on le fera, parce qu'on n'a pas le choix. On ne peut pas fuir, Potter, et particulièrement ni toi, ni moi. Alors on va y aller, en première ligne, se battre contre ces Aurors, ces Mangemorts, et surtout, ces compagnons, ces camarades, ces amis, juste pour le plaisir de grands manipulateurs ou mégalomanes. Et on va se battre, Potter, et on va tuer, parce que sinon, on mourra. Et peut-être qu'on mourra. Et peut-être qu'on aura nos noms sur une belle stèle, à l'entrée de Poudlard. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'on en réchappe, Potter, ils veulent juste qu'on se batte, qu'on s'entretue. Ils nous sacrifient pour quelque chose qui ne compte pas, ils nous sacrifient comme ils ont déjà sacrifié tant de choses et tant de monde. Tes parents, ton parrain, le mien, Diggory, les Londubat, nos libertés, notre jeunesse, la démocratie… Ils ne sont plus à une génération près, Potter. Mais tu le savais déjà."

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, lui aussi, et ferma les yeux. Il était en train d'admettre ce qu'il avait déjà compris il y a longtemps, que ce monde n'était qu'un théâtre des plus grands, des puissants. Et que vous, vous n'étiez que des pions. Il se redressa doucement, et te regarda. Pensif. Tu baissas la tête avec respect, et tu le laissas partir. Au moins, tu récupérais ta place.

* * *

><p><em>"Tu te souviens, Potter, de quand j'ai commencé à marcher avec toi ? A tes côtés, sur cette putain de route tellement sinueuse, tellement étrangère, tellement repoussante. Et pourtant, je m'y suis engagé sans hésiter, sans réfléchir, je t'ai suivi. Tu m'avais invité avec toi, à suivre tes pas, vers cette lumière au loin qui étincelait, vers cet espoir qu'on n'osait nommer. Je t'ai suivi, Potter, parce qu'à la solitude, j'ai préféré ta compagnie. On était tous les deux seuls, Potter, avec rien à perdre, mais tellement rien à gagner. Alors j'ai mis de côté toutes nos oppositions, toutes nos discordances, et je t'ai suivi. Je n'ai jamais renoncé. J'aurai dû, peut-être. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas pu te repousser, te rejeter. Alors on a continué, toi et moi. Seuls. Mais à deux, on va plus loin."<em>

* * *

><p>"Potter ? Potter ?"<p>

Il ne répondit pas. Tu saisis ta baguette dans ton poing, quelques pas. Il était devant toi, dos à toi et face au mur, les poings rougis. Ensanglantés. Ses épaules tressautaient, et toi tu avais peur. Qu'est ce que qu'ils lui avaient fait ? Quelle torture avaient-ils inventés ? Un Doloris encore ? Plus puissant peut-être ? Tu frémis d'anticipation. Tu redoutais d'apprendre ce qui c'était passé, tu regrettais de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, à la même heure que d'habitude. Tu t'approchais doucement de lui, comme d'un animal sauvage, comme si tu avais peur qu'il fuit. Tu avais peur qu'il ne te reconnaisse pas. Et doucement, tu avanças ta main gauche, et tu la posas sur son épaule.

Il pleurait.

Tu soufflas de soulagement. Il pleurait juste. Juste pleurer. Et toi, tu avais eu peur pour lui, peur qu'il souffre, peur qu'il t'oublie, peur qu'il meure peut-être même. Mais non. Alors tu restas là, à côté de lui, la main sur son épaule. Et tu attendis. À côté de toi, la fenêtre était vide, sans personne pour l'occuper. Mais tu ne le quittas pas. Tu attendais.

"Elle est morte ! Morte ! Il l'a faite assassinée ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'elle est sortie avec moi. Et il pensait que vu que j'avais rompu avec Ginny, je devais encore avoir des sentiments pour Cho ! Elle est morte, et le pire c'est qu'elle est morte pour rien ! Morte, Malefoy, morte !"

Il frappa le mur avec force, encore et encore, jusqu'à laisser son poing contre les pierres où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang. Il parlait de Chang. La jolie Serdaigle qui était allée au bal avec Diggory. Chang. Qui venait de mourir, assassinée par un Mangemort, pour lui. Alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Et lui, en digne Gryffondor, il culpabilisait. Tu ne dis rien, tu baissas la tête. De combien de morts se considérait-il responsable ? De combien de morts allait-il culpabiliser ? Pour combien de morts se battrait-il ? Tu gardais sa main sur son épaule, et tu resserras ta poigne. D'un roulement de l'épaule, il te rejeta. Ton bras retomba le long de ton corps, inconscient, sans force. Harry te tournait toujours le dors, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Combien de personnes vont-elles encore mourir pour moi ?

-Potter, généralement ils ne meurent pas pour toi, mais pour leur cause, pour l'anéantissement de Tu-sais-qui. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, ils ne meurent pas pour toi ! Alors cesse de culpabiliser, et dis-toi que si tu dois payer un jour pour certaines morts, d'autres payeront bien plus cher que toi. Crois moi.

-Qu'en sais-tu, Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais à la culpabilité, au fond ? À la justice ?"

Tu ne répondis pas, mais tu relevas ton bras, et d'un geste brusque, tu le forças à se retourner vers toi. Ses yeux verts étincelaient encore plus à cause des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, et ils semblaient vouloir t'assassiner du regard.

"Qu'est ce que je connais à la culpabilité ? Crois tu que je n'en ressente aucune quand je me détourne de la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il se venge sur ma mère ? Crois-tu que je n'en ai ressentie aucune à la mort de Dumbledore – bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison d'en ressentir ? Crois-tu que je n'en ai pas ressentie quand ton damné hypogriffe a été abattu, ou quand Ginny s'est faite tabassée par Crabbe, ou quand Thomas a reçu un Sectusempra ? J'aurai pu empêcher tout ça, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de vraies morts sur la conscience, Potter, mais ça ne va pas tarder, j'ai déjà ceux de mon père. Alors n'ose pas me dire que je ne connais rien à la culpabilité."

Il ne répondit pas. Il baissa juste la tête, et ses larmes continuèrent en silence. Tu devinas rapidement qu'il ne pleurait plus pour Chang, mais pour tous ces morts qui lui manquaient, tous ces disparus qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais, pour cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas, et pour sa probable mort à venir. Il pleurait sa fatigue et sa lassitude, sa solitude et son devoir, le poids de la culpabilité et des responsabilités. Doucement, tu fis un pas vers lui, et tu le rapprochas de toi. L'enlaça avec brusquerie. Il était un peu plus petit que toi, un peu plus frêle, mais pourtant tu le sentais le sentais trembler contre toi, mais tu ne dis rien. Tu regardais la lune, la pleine lune, alors que lui vidait toutes les misères du monde sur ton épaule. Et les étoiles te souriaient, mais tu ne leur souriais pas, parce que Potter était en train de tout lâcher, contre toi, sur toi, et que tu te devais d'être là, et de tenir, et de compatir.

Il finit par se détacher de toi, doucement. Il te regarda, et ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer les dernières larmes qui finissaient de tomber le long de ses joues pâles.

"Merci Drago."

L'usage du prénom, s'il te surprit, tu ne le montras pas. Comme s'il était naturel après une telle séquence d'émotions. Tu souris doucement, et répondit :

"De rien, Po… Harry."

Il sourit doucement à travers ses cheveux, et juste avant de se détourner, ses lèvres formèrent les mots "à charge de revanche". Il te regarda juste assez longtemps pour voir tes lèvres s'étirer, et il partit.

* * *

><p><em>"Toi et moi, on n'a jamais rien compris à ce qui nous arrivait. Jamais. Quand j'ai commencé à te suivre et toi à m'inciter à avancer, on ne comprenait pas, on agissait juste. On ne réfléchissait pas, ce qui nous arrivait restait hors de nos esprits, ça arrivait juste. On n'a jamais rien compris à ce respect qui grandissait, à cette compréhension, à cette attirance. Aux sourires discrets qu'on échangeait parfois, aux regards détournés dans un couloir, aux soirées passées au bord de cette fenêtre, on n'a jamais rien compris à ces effleurements hasardeux, aux sourires de Granger, aux battements de nos cœurs qui s'accéléraient. On n'a jamais rien compris à la guerre qui nous séparait, aux morts qui s'entassaient, à la date ultime qui s'approchait, on n'a jamais rien compris à l'enchaînement de nos vies qui construisait notre histoire, on ignorait même qu'il y avait une histoire.<em>

_Toi et moi, on n'a jamais su, on n'a jamais compris quel chemin on suivait, et lequel poursuivre pour être heureux."_

* * *

><p>La Grande Salle était silencieuse. D'un silence lourd, pesant, culpabilisateur, d'un silence dont personne ne voulait mais que tous respectait. Même les Serpentard. Même toi. La mort de Chang et sa famille, ainsi que de sa meilleure amie Marietta avait ébranlé tout le monde, le moindre élève de Poudlard. Parce que presque tous les connaissaient. Parce que cette fois, ce n'était pas un anonyme, ou les parents de quelqu'un, ou des Moldus, ou des Français, mais des élèves de Poudlard qui avaient à peine vingt ans et qui venaient de mourir, tuées par un mage noir que tout le monde craignait déjà. Et tous savaient, sans le dire, que leur mort n'avait pas été glorieuse. Elles avaient du mourir au sol, pleurant, gémissant, comme des animaux, parce que ça fait rire les Mangemorts. Tu pris ta tête entre tes mains, et soupiras.<p>

La fin du repas arriva rapidement, heureusement. Tu t'empressais de sortir, parce que cette atmosphère, tu ne la supportes pas. Tu courrais presque, pour t'échapper, parce que tu es lâche, mais tu n'en eus pas le temps.

"Eh La fouine ! Tu es fier, n'est-ce pas ? Ton papa fait encore parler de lui. Il va t'envoyer des photos, c'est ça ? Et toi, tu vas te marrer, avec tes petits potes sadiques ?"

Ron Weasley. Tes yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à devenir fentes, mais tu ne répondis pas. Tu ne fis que le toiser, méprisant, attendant qu'il ait fini son discours stupide pour le renvoyer d'où il venait, à coup de phrases assassines. Sa sœur était à côté de lui et tentait de l'entraîner plus loin, Granger était occupée derrière avec le préfet de Serdaigle. Tu étais seul face à lui, malgré la marée d'élèves qui vous entouraient et vous regardaient.

"Quelques morts de plus, quelle gloire ! Tu vas te mettre à bondir pour fêter ça, Malefoy, en bonne petite fouine ? Tu vas...

-Laisse Ron. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

Potter venait d'intervenir, sa main posée sur le bras de son ami. Laisse. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Weasley se tut, et se détourna, avec un dernier regard haineux. Mais il avait les yeux plein de larmes. Tu serras les lèvres, tu ne dis rien. Tu comprenais, pour une fois, tu le comprenais, ce Gryffondor trop émotif, qui venait encore une fois de voir une personne qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait cotoyée, morte dans le journal. Toi, tu ne pouvais te laisser aller, mais lui oui. Alors tu ne dis rien, tu te détournas à ton tour, juste après avoir vu Potter passer son bras autour des épaules de Weasley pour le secouer, et Granger accourir, le visage accablé. Tu te détournas pour ne pas les voir se réconforter et s'apitoyer, et, un bref instant, tu envias Weasley. Potter était là, avec lui, la main sur son bras, sur son épaule, pour lui. Alors que toi, tu étais seul.

* * *

><p><em>"On ne s'est jamais vraiment aimé. Nous deux, c'était juste une compréhension, une entente, une attirance, pas de l'amour. Juste une confiance, des discussions, quelques gestes et puis c'est tout. Pas de romantisme ou de promesses d'éternité, pas de Saint Valentin ou d'occasions quelconque. Juste des regards, une tolérance, quelques sourires, et une envie, une envie prenante, trop prenante, tellement prenante, une envie de l'autre, une envie de nous. Nous ensemble. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. <em>

_N'est ce pas ?_

* * *

><p>"Tu sais, je crois que Ron n'apprécierait pas de savoir qu'on se voit."<p>

Tu tournas rapidement la tête, en levant un sourcil. Il était arrivé derrière toi, sans que tu ne le vois, ou que tu l'entendes. Un tas de tissu, une cape sûrement, était posé à ses pieds, et il se redressait en passant une main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était gêné. Tu attendais qu'il s'explique de cette phrase si évidente. Bien sûr que la Belette n'apprécierait pas de vous savoir ensemble. Il te haïssait.

"Il a remarqué que je partais souvent le soir, la nuit. Alors il a voulu savoir où j'allais… Je n'ai pas répondu. Il pense que je vais voir une fille. S'il savait… Mais je pense qu'Hermione sait. Elle m'a lancé un long regard, typique d'Hermione, et elle a détourné l'attention de Ron. Je pense qu'elle sait, qu'elle a deviné. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Mais Hermione, ce n'est pas Ron."

Il n'ajouta rien, c'était inutile, tu avais compris. Bien sûr que Granger n'était pas Weasley. Tu te levas souplement, et tu t'adossas au mur derrière toi, attendant la suite. Il te semblait clair que Potter, Harry, n'avait pas fini de parler.

"Ron, il voit le monde en noir et blanc. Vraiment en noir et blanc, comme les échecs. Il protège ses pièces et détruit les ennemis, il ne comprend pas qu'il y a des gens qui doutent, d'autres qu'il ne faudrait pas cataloguer. Il y a les gentils, et les méchants, et eux, on ne peut pas les fréquenter, les apprécier, les aimer. Hermione, elle, elle sait. Elle comprend. Je pense qu'elle a compris depuis plus longtemps que moi. Elle a toujours respecté Snape, tu sais, toujours. Elle méprise Dumbledore pour certaines de ses actions, et elle n'a aucune confiance dans Maugrey. Lui aussi, il voit le monde en noir et blanc. Hermione me comprend, elle. Elle sait, elle connaît le gris. Toi aussi, non ?

-Bien sûr Potter, que je connais le gris. J'en suis le meilleur exemple. Marqué, Mangemort – même si je ne l'ai pas choisi – et pourtant je vois régulièrement le Survivant. Et je ne veux même pas le tuer, ajoutas-tu avec un rictus.

Il ne répondit pas, s'approcha de la fenêtre à côté de toi. Il s'appuya sur le rebord, et inspira violemment l'air frais de l'extérieur. Son visage était pâle, ses traits tirés, et ses lèvres ne souriaient pas. Ses yeux, eux, respiraient la tristesse. Sur sa joue, une trace un peu humide, un peu sèche, descendait jusque dans son cou, et disparaissait. Le couloir était sombre, et les pierres moisies. C'était un vieux donjon délabré, presque interdit, ou s'il ne l'était pas officiellement, personne n'y venait. Les murs étaient un peu troués, un peu abîmés, le plafond noirci, et le sol glissait, humide. La vitre de la fenêtre était depuis longtemps cassée, à ton plus grand plaisir. Qu'importe le froid, tu avais besoin de respirer. Tu attendis que Potter parle, patiemment. Toi, tu n'avais rien à dire.

"Dis Drago… Penses-tu qu'en un autre monde, on aurait pu être amis ? Vraiment ?"

Tu le regardas, surpris. Le trop-plein de sentiments te frappa en plein visage, et tu accusas le coup violemment. Trop d'espoir et de peine, trop d'affection que tu ne pouvais pas accepter. Que tu ne connaissais pas. Que quelque part, tu ne voulais pas connaître. Il leva vers tes teyx son visage fatigué, mais tu ne dis rien. Tu ne voulais pas y penser, tu ne voulais pas répondre. Tu aurais voulu fuir, loin, loin, et ne jamais revenir. Tu aurais voulu cette opportunité de tout laisser tomber, cette occasion qui s'offrait à toi de s'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais, tu ne fis pas un geste. Tu sentis la vague de froid reculer, et finalement s'éloigner de toi, tu te sentis respirer. Mais pourtant… Tu ne voulais pas admettre que ce Gryffondor, cet espèce d'ennemi qu'on t'avait imposé, ce simulacre de héros, ce garçon qui te connaissait un peu, beaucoup peut-être, trop sûrement, tu ne voulais pas admettre qu'il avait réussi à t'atteindre. Que quelque part, au fond de toi, même si tu te forçais à l'ignorer, tu tenais à lui. Alors tu baissas les yeux, et tu répondis doucement :

"Et qui te dit, à toi, que dans ce monde-ci, on ne peut pas l'être ?"

La réponse, évidente pourtant, s'imposa à toi, comme un feu rouge qui clignote. Et tu aurais du t'arrêter, modifier ta réponse, la détourner, mais pourtant tu accéléras. Tu le fixas du regard, et d'une simple pression, tu grillas ce feu qui voulait poser des limites. Limites qui tu avais dépassées sans la moindre hésitation. Alors tu attendis, frondeur, qu'il te réponde ce que tu t'attendais qu'il réponde. La guerre, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron, les maisons, le temps, les saisons, les c'est-comme-ça.

"Parce que dans ce monde-ci, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie d'être ton ami."

La réponse, franche, fut une gifle sur ta joue, une flèche dans ton cœur, un coup de feu dans ta hanche. Ce fut l'accident après le feu, violent, un peu trop, celui qui fait que ta vie défile devant tes yeux, et que tu regrettes, tu regrettes. Pourtant, tu ne baissas pas les yeux, et tes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire moqueur, ironique, que tu ne pensais pas. Harry, Potter, s'approcha de toi, et posa sa main sur ton bras. Tu tentas de te dégager, en vain. Il approcha son visage de ton oreille, et murmura

"Peut-être que dans ce monde-ci, Drago, ton amitié ne me suffit pas."

Tu ne répondis pas. Pas tout de suite. Tu savouras à sa juste valeur cette douce sensation d'être toujours en vie, d'avoir réussi à dévier la trajectoire, et d'avoir tout sauvé. Tu te sentis sauf, intact, et ton sourire s'accentua. Vrai, cette fois.

"Peut-être que je n'ai aucune envie de te la donner, aussi."

Il se recula doucement, un sourire déchirant son visage, ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes. Il s'esclaffa doucement, peut-être un peu trop fort, et sans te lâcher, il lança :

"Malefoy, quand tu n'as pas ton masque de salaud insensible, tu ne sais pas mentir."

D'un roulement d'épaules, tu te décollas du mur, et tu lui fis face, à ce sale petit Gryffondor qui osait faire rentrer des sentiments dans ta vie. Ils avaient forcé, enfoncé la porte, et maintenant, ils envahissaient la porte. Et toi, alors que tu aurais du tenter de les repousser, de refermer la porte, tu les regardais t'entourer, et tu les laissais faire. Harry était peut-être un peu plus petit que toi, peut-être un peu plus grand, tu ne savais pas. Il te fixait avec ses yeux verts brillants, de rire peut-être, de tristesse autrement, tu ne savais pas trop. Tu sentais seulement sa main sur son bras, son souffle sur ta joue

Ses lèvres avaient un goût de sel.

* * *

><p><em>"Tu sais Potter, on était deux aimants. Deux aimants trop longtemps éloignés, qui tentaient de s'entrechoquer. Deux aimants opposés. Tu étais le plus, le positif, l'espoir, le Gryffondor, l'amour, la joie, et j'étais ton opposé, le négatif, le moins, la haine, le Serpentard, la morosité. Et on s'attirait, et on se repoussait. On s'est toujours attiré jusqu'à se repousser, depuis cette poignée de main que tu as refusé, jusqu'à cette étreinte dont tu as profité. Ces frôlements, ces regards, ces contacts, juste une main sur une épaule, et puis ces caresses, ces embrassades viriles, et puis ces baisers, et ces étreintes et ses disputes, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on n'arrête d'être opposé pour n'être qu'un, parce que Potter, c'était ce qu'on était destiné à être. On n'était la moitié d'un tout, deux aimants qui ne faisaient que s'attirer alors que le monde les écartait. Et puis, on a inversé la polarité. Parce qu'au fond, Potter, on n'est pas des aimants, pas plus qu'on était des pions, ou des jeux, ou des petites statuettes dans le grand jeu de Dumbledore et Voldemort. Au fond, on était juste deux hommes qui ont décidé d'aller à l'encontre de ce putain de monde pour vivre un peu. Et d'aimants, on est devenu amants."<em>

* * *

><p>Tu ne le revis pas tout de suite, après. Tu étais là toutes les nuits, pourtant, et tu attendais jusqu'au moment où tu étais sûr qu'il ne viendrait pas. Tu avais sentit qu'il n'allait pas bien, quand il t'avait embrassé, ou quand tu l'avais embrassé, tu ne savais plus très bien. Tu avais sentit son désarroi, sa tristesse, son abandon. Il avait eu besoin de toi, et tu avais été là. Mais maintenant ? Qu'allait-il advenir ? Tu soufflas doucement en y pensant. Et toi, qu'allais-tu devenir ? Maintenant que toi tu avais besoin de lui, serait-il là ? Tu regardas en bas de la fenêtre sur laquelle tu étais assis, et tu te demandas vaguement ce qui arriverait si la tour cassait, si les pierres s'écroulaient. Tu mourrais, sans doute. Etrangement, cette pensée ne t'atteignit pas. Tu allais mourir, de toute façon. Alors, de la main d'un Auror ou écrasé au sol, quelle différence ? Tu attendis un instant que la tour s'écroule, et comme elle ne le fit pas, tu te levas doucement. Potter ne viendrait pas, une fois de plus. Tu soupiras, doucement, et commenças à rentrer vers ton cachot, où personne ne t'attendait. Tu ne savais pas que derrière un angle de couloir, deux yeux verts te fixaient doucement, attendant que tu t'en ailles pour prendre ta place. Les larmes coulaient, mais toi, tu l'ignorais, tu ne l'avais pas vu, tout à penser à Potter qui ne venait pas. Il était déjà là, mais tu l'ignorais. C'était mieux ainsi, pensait-il. Tu disparus dans l'ombre du couloir, et il s'assit à ta place, sur le rebord de cette fenêtre branlante, à regarder le ciel et le sol, lui aussi. Il allait rester jusqu'au petit matin. Jamais plus elle n'était seule, cette fenêtre, pendant la nuit.<p>

La nuit était votre trêve, votre moment à vous. Vous vous voyiez, vous vous croisiez, vous viviez l'un avec l'autre, l'un en fonction de l'autre, peut-être pas dans le bon sens, mais c'était ainsi. La véritable vie, pour vous, c'était sous la lune, alors qu'avec le soleil, seule régnait la survie.

* * *

><p><em>"Notre histoire, c'est une histoire de haine. Une putain de belle histoire de haine, une haine inutile, inconsciente, mais qui a pris nos vies. Elle nous a choyé, aimé, cajolé, et puis, elle nous a tué. Elle nous a nourri avant de nous abandonner, parce qu'elle en avait fini avec nous. Que de la haine, Potter. On a commencé en se haïssant, parce que c'était comme ça, on était des aimants, tu te rappelles ? On s'attirait en se repoussant. On se haïssait parce que c'était facile, que c'était nos chemins, qu'on traçait côte à côte sans se soucier qu'ils étaient opposés, nos chemins qu'on croyait vrais – et qui n'étaient que mensonges. On se haïssait parce qu'on était destiné à se haïr. Et puis, on a commencé à haïr autre chose, qui n'était pas nous, qui n'était pas l'autre. On a commencé à haïr en secret ce monde sans sens ni intérêt, ce monde qui nous sacrifiait à une cause inconnue, pour la gloire d'une idéologie qui n'a rien de bon. On a commencé à haïr ces maîtres du jeu qui nous manipulaient, comme des marionnettes, qui faisaient de nos vies une pièce de théâtre et qui se branlaient devant, parce qu'ils aimaient ça, jouer avec nous, et nous voir nous haïr, parce qu'ils aimaient ça, foutre le monde en l'air, et voir tous ces gens espérer, aimer, pour finir par mourir. Et on les a haï. Et la haine a changé, Harry, elle a changé de cible. On a commencé à haïr ensemble ce monde qui nous le rendait bien, on a maudit ensemble cet univers qui n'était que chaos, on a refait ensemble cette maison de poupées dans laquelle on est que des figurants. On s'est uni pour une plus grande haine. Nos chemins se sont rejoints, et d'opposés ils se sont unis, parce qu'on avait un objectif, un idéal, un sentiment en commun : la haine. Notre histoire, ce n'est qu'une histoire de haine, Harry. Même si on s'est aimé."<em>

* * *

><p>"Potter ?<p>

-Malefoy.

-Je préférais Drago.

-Tu crois qu'on a fait une erreur ?

-A toi de me le dire. C'est toi qui m'évites, non ?

-J'ai peur.

-Je sais. De quoi ?

-De tout. J'ai peur d'avoir peur de mourir parce qu'il y aura quelque chose qui vaudra la peine de vivre. J'ai déjà peur de mourir, en fait. Et j'ai peur d'échouer, parce que si j'échoue, c'est vivre dont il faut avoir peur.

-Et quitte à avoir peur de mourir, tu ne préfères pas profiter des instants qui te restent avant ?

-Pourquoi tu es venu tous les soirs ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'étais là.

-Je t'attendais. Visiblement, j'aurais pu arrêter de le faire, si tu étais là, caché.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je m'en fous.

-Vraiment, Drago, pardonne-moi…

-Non, je m'en fous, je t'ai dit. Tu es là maintenant, c'est ce qui compte. Ce que tu vas faire du moment présent.

-Et si je le loupe ?

-Alors tu pourras t'excuser.

-Tu seras là ?

-Quand ?

-Demain soir ?

-Comme toujours, oui.

-La nuit de la bataille ?

-Au moment du combat, je serais avec tout le monde, en train de me battre. Mais la nuit d'avant, oui, et la nuit d'après, peut-être aussi.

-On se retrouvera ici, alors. Après.

-…

-Tu regrettes ?

-De m'être engagé dans cette guerre ? Oui, et non.

-Pourquoi non ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas un lâche, que je n'aime pas qu'on détermine ma vie pour moi, et c'est ce que va faire le sort de cette guerre. Donc j'y participe, pour avoir un peu d'emprise sur ma vie.

-Et de m'avoir embrassé, tu regrettes ?

-C'est toi qui m'as embrassé.

-Peu importe.

-Un Malefoy ne regrette jamais rien, Potter. Il assume ses choix et ses erreurs, mais chaque expérience fait partie intégrante de sa vie. Pas de regret, pas de remords, pas d'oubli, juste un égarement. Mais qu'on ne regrette pas, jamais.

-Tu t'étais égaré ?

-Tu as de la chance, Harry. Je suis le seul Malefoy qui ne s'égare jamais."

* * *

><p><em>"Tu sais, Potter, que le pire et le meilleur, dans notre histoire, si c'était une histoire, c'était le désir. Le désir de l'autre, de sa présence, de son sourire, de son toucher. On ne pouvait plus se quitter, c'était plus fort que nous, et je haïssais ça. Toi aussi. On n'était plus maître de rien quand on était tous les deux, on se laissait faire, on n'était plus des marionnettes, mais on ne réflechissait pas non plus, ça nous submergeait. Un tsunami de sentiments et d'émotions, un ouragan de sensations. On soupirait, on soufflait, on criait pour ce sourire, ce baiser, cette caresse. Tes mains sur ma peau, mes lèvres dans ton cou, ton sourire contre ma joue, mes ongles dans ton dos… ça nous déchirait, nous dévorait, nous réduisait en cendres. Nous détruisait. Heureusement pour nous, Potter, toi et moi ensemble, on était un phénix. C'est ce qui nous a sauvé, tu ne crois pas ? Sauvé de cette passion, de cet amour, de ce désir, de ce désastre qui ravageait tout sous ses pas. Juste le fait de pouvoir se relever après s'être trop voulu, de se regarder, et de sourire. De parler. D'oublier. Jusqu'à la fois suivante. Un phénix, Potter."<em>

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas normal, tu sais, pas normal d'avoir qu'une envie, de le toucher, qu'un frisson, de sentir sa chaleur, qu'un désir, de l'avoir contre toi. Ce n'était pas normal, pensais-tu en regardant par la fenêtre ces arbres que tu connaissais par cœur. Tu n'aimais pas sentir ça, que tu avais envie de lui, besoin de lui, que s'il ne te regardait pas, s'il ne t'effleurait pas au détour d'un couloir, ta journée était vide. Tu le haïssais pour le pouvoir qu'il avait sur toi, sa simple main qui te faisait frémir, ses lèvres qui te fermaient les yeux. Tu t'abandonnais avec lui, tu t'abandonnais à lui, et tu n'aimais pas ça. Ce n'était pas toi, tu ne te reconnaissais pas dans cet élan de sensations, dans cette vague de sentiments. Et pourtant tu continuais, comme tu continuais à venir ici tous les soirs, à regarder la pelouse, les arbres, les étoiles. A vérifier qu'aucune armée ne se mettait en place, à regarder ce monde encore présent et intact, à attendre qu'il vole en éclats. Le tien tombait déjà en morceaux alors… Une pierre roula sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant, mais tu ne bougeas pas. La tour s'écroulait, mais tu savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas sous tes pieds.<p>

Tu le sentis arriver derrière toi, mais tu ne fis pas un mouvement. Tu l'avais sentit arriver, tu avais perçu ses pas lents et doux sur le sol, sa respiration qui s'accélérait, son hésitation à parler, et finalement son silence. Tu savais qu'il était là, juste derrière toi, à ne pas oser te toucher, à ne pas oser t'approcher. Comme pour ne pas effrayer un oiseau blessé, un petit animal craintif.

Tu ne te retournas pas, te contentant de regarder le sol du parc où quelques torches erraient, le ciel où quelques étoiles frissonnaient. Un papillon s'approcha et repartit sans que tu ne réagisses. Tu le sentais derrière toi s'impatienter, mais il n'osait pas. Tu soupiras bruyamment. Brusquement, il fut face à toi, contre un mur, et d'un coup, sa bouche était contre la tienne, ses mains sur tes hanches, et les tiennes sur le mur derrière lui. Vos gestes étaient brusques, impatients et jeunes, inexpérimentés de ce qu'il fallait faire, inconscients des limites. Il n'y avait que vous à ce moment, vous aviez oublié le monde extérieur, la guerre, l'attaque imminente, les autres, vous aviez laissé Dumbledore, Voldemort, Granger, Weasley et tous les autres de côté. Les morts avaient disparu de vos esprits, et les vivants n'y étaient que des ombres. Rien d'autre important que l'autre, ce corps inconnu et si désirable, encore dans l'ombre, cette personne qui te connaissait mieux que n'importe qui, et pas du tout à la fois. Ton opposé et ton identique, ton idéal alors qu'il n'avait rien de ce que tu aimais.

Tes mains s'égaraient, les siennes aussi, elles se croisaient, se frôlaient, se tenaient, s'échappaient. Votre souffle se perdait, et vos esprits aussi, plus rien n'avait de place ou de rôle, tout n'était qu'instinct et désir.

Et brusquement, tu t'écartas. Et tu sentis, dans ses yeux, quelque chose changer. Tu te vis passer d'oiseau blessé à un aigle fier, d'animal craintif à un félin dangereux et langoureux. Tu sentis qu'il avait compris que votre relation n'était pas un désir d'enfants, ou un apprivoisement, un jeu ou une approche lente. Votre relation, c'était du désir et un peu de violence, trop de passion et de la gaucherie, un empressement. Rien de défini et pourtant tout à la fois. Alors, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que les tiennes s'étiraient lentement. Et il s'avança vers toi, et tu l'accueillis avec des yeux pétillants. Maintenant, tout pouvait commencer.

* * *

><p><em>"Tu sais, je crois qu'au fond de nous, on a toujours eu peur des mots. On se hurlait des insultes, des injures, mais jamais, jamais on n'avait parlé. Jamais de nous. On parlait du reste, de la guerre parfois, du monde, mais quand il fallait parler de nous, de nous deux ensemble, de toi et de moi, on hurlait, on s'insultait. On avait peur de tous ces mots qui nous habitaient et qu'on ne pouvait pas avouer, on avait peur de se laisser emporter. Et pire que tout, on avait peur de se prendre un couteau dans le dos, car les mots d'amour et d'affection sont à double tranchant s'ils sont à sens unique. Et toi et moi, on n'y avait jamais été habitué, à l'amour et à l'affection. C'était nouveau pour nous, et on en avait peur, parce qu'inconnu, parce que violent, parce que trop fort. Parce que dangereux aussi. Alors, on les taisait. <em>

_Mais parce qu'ils nous habitaient quand même, et qu'ils nous faisaient mal à rester silencieux, il a fallu trouver un compromis. Alors, on les a montrés. Mais le monde est aveugle, heureusement, alors, ils sont quand même restés secrets. Même pour nous."_

* * *

><p>Tu étendis la main, doucement, à le frôler du bout des doigts. Il ne se réveilla pas, juste grogna en dormant tout en se rapprochant de toi. Tu souris, et tu laissas tes doigts parcourir sa peau doucement, avec délice, savourant ce simple plaisir. Ils s'égaraient dans son dos, doucement, presque tendrement, bien tu ne songeais pas à ce mot – toi, tendre, jamais ! Et pourtant.<p>

Harry s'étira comme un chat, sortant d'un sommeil réparateur, avant de se rouler de nouveau en boule contre toi, et sombrer à nouveau. Appuyé sur un coude, tu souriais doucement. Tu savais que cette nuit n'était pas une erreur, ni pour lui, ni pour toi. Et tu savais aussi qu'elle ne se répéterait pas, ou très peu. Vous n'aviez pas le temps.

C'était une chambre que tu ne connaissais pas, mais tu pensais que c'était celle d'Harry, aux couleurs et à la décoration. Quelques photos sur les murs, quelques vêtements par terre, un manuel de cours sur une table et un encrier ouvert à même le sol. Tu savais qu'on lui avait donné une chambre personnelle pour qu'il puisse se préparer à la bataille, et tu trouvais ça presque cruel. Cependant, c'était une chambre agréable et lumineuse, tu l'aimais bien, malgré la trop forte tendance rouge et or qui s'en dégageait.

"Drago… Je crois que je t'aime."

Tes doigts s'arrêtèrent net sur son dos. Ta respiration se coupa, ton regard se figea. "Je crois que je t'aime". Personne ne te l'avait jamais dit. Tu baissas la tête doucement, sans rien dire. Hésitant. Effrayé. Il se redressa doucement, et te regarda perplexe. Il semblait vouloir te dire qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse, qu'il comprenait, qu'il s'en foutait. Mais tu ne vis pas ce regard, tu ne sus pas qu'il te laissait te taire. Pour autant, tu ne dis rien.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, lui à te regarder, toi à fixer les draps. Un silence que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait briser, ni par un son ni par un geste. Seules les photos évoluaient un peu, donnant une atmosphère fragile à la pièce.

"Tu sais, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'aimer quelqu'un."

Un bras t'entoura doucement, et t'attira vers lui. Tu glissas ton visage dans le creux de son épaule, et lentement, un petit sourire vint éclairer ton visage.

On ne vous avait pas donner le temps pour vous haïr, pas plus que pour vous aimez. Mais vous l'avez pris.

* * *

><p><em>"Tu sais, Harry, je crois qu'on n'a jamais été aussi proche du bonheur que tout les deux. Ce bonheur qu'on nous promettait depuis qu'on était gamins, dans les contes, dans les histoires d'adultes, dans les couples qui se souriaient, ce bonheur qu'on voyait dans les yeux des autres enfants dans le parc… On l'espérait, on nous l'avait promis, pour plus tard. Alors on l'attendait ce bonheur, et à dix-sept ans on ne l'avait toujours pas. Et on le voulait, ce émerveillement, ce sourire, ces étoiles dans les yeux, cette envie de se lever le matin. On voulait connaître un peu cette chaleur qui se répand doucement, sans trop avoir de raison. Mais non, elle était toujours teintée de noir, de près ou de loin, comme coupable, comme si on ne devait pas être heureux, pas nous.<em>

_Peut-être qu'on ne devait pas être heureux chacun de notre côté pour l'être plus ensemble. Peut-être qu'on était juste fait pour connaître ça tous les deux, au gré d'une conversation dans une tour branlante, au milieu d'une étreinte passionnée. Peut-être que le bonheur attendait juste qu'on se trouve pour nous rejoindre."_

* * *

><p>-Tu sais, la bataille se rapproche.<p>

-Je sais. Je te rappelle que j'y serai.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te tuer si on se retrouve face à face.

-Tu ne seras pas dans la bataille. Tu seras dans ton combat. On ne se retrouvera jamais face à face, vu que tu n'y seras pas. Personne ne te laissera aller en première ligne, Harry. Ce n'est pas la place des héros.

-Mais je ne veux pas tous les abandonner là, à la mort.

-Parce que tu crois que toi, tu vas où ?

-Tu ne crois pas en ma victoire, n'est ce pas, Drago ?

-Pas plus qu'en la mienne.

-Alors quitte à mourir, pourquoi ne viens tu pas mourir avec moi ?

-Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne partirait pas, plutôt, très loin ?

-Comme en Afrique ?

-Je pensais à l'Amérique du Sud, mais oui, l'Afrique aussi.

-Parce que je ne suis pas un lâche.

-C'est pour ça que tu vas mourir.

-Donc toi, tu vas fuir et vivre ?

-Non. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vivre, alors autant faire ce pour quoi je suis né. Me battre.

-Et mourir.

-Aussi.

-Moi, je crois qu'on va survivre. Je veux y croire, Drago. Parce que sinon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vais continuer à me lever demain. Et le jour suivant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vais continuer à m'entraîner. Je veux espérer, tu sais, parce que sans espoir on est foutu.

-On est déjà foutu.

-C'est faux ! Toi, tu t'en fous, dans tous les cas tu gagnes. Tu n'espères rien, qu'importe le camp gagnant tu seras dedans. Pas moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, Potter ? Que je vais m'amuser à espérer, pour être déçu ? tu crois qu'Il ne le saura pas, que j'espère le contraire de ce que je devrais vouloir ? Je veux vivre, moi !

-Tu disais l'inverse il y a deux minutes.

-Je ne veux pas vivre ailleurs qu'ici sans toi. Mais si ici je peux vivre, je le ferai.

-Bats toi avec moi.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je te suis plus utile dans le camp adverse.

* * *

><p><em>"On était des amants maudits. Maudits par un monde, maudits par une époque, maudits par les grands, maudits par les dieux peut-être. On était des Roméo et Juliette, des amants maudits par les étoiles, parce qu'on s'est aimé jusqu'à se déchirer, on s'est aimé jusqu'à se perdre, on s'est aimé jusqu'à la haine. C'était notre amour, le fil conducteur. Sans lui, pourquoi aurait-on haï ? Qu'aurions-nous eu peur de perdre ? C'était la seule chose qui pouvait nous faire nous battre, et détester encore. On ne pouvait pas s'aimer entièrement, parce qu'on n'y était pas destiné. Et pourtant, je t'ai aimé, je t'ai aimé. Je t'ai aimé autant que je t'ai détesté."<em>

* * *

><p>Tu regardais la pelouse noire qui s'étendait devant toi. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et pourtant la lune n'était pas là. Pas plus que les étoiles. Elles te manquaient. Tu devinais, derrière toi, les cœurs battants des futurs combattants, ces cœurs qui pulsaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. La réalité était là, devant vous, sur cette herbe encore verte, parsemée de rosée. C'était un beau jour pour mourir, songeas-tu rapidement.<p>

Tu regardas Harry à côté de toi, la baguette serrée dans son poing, ses lunettes sur le nez, le teint pâle et les yeux brillants. L'air scintillait autour de lui, signe du bouclier qu'il avait mis en place automatiquement. Il ne souriait pas, regardait droit devant lui, là où bientôt se tiendrait les autres. Ceux qu'il faudra tuer, abattre.

Tu aurais voulu lui dire :"Tu sais, Harry, je t'aime. Je t'aime autant que je t'ai haï. Autant que je hais ce monde, et cette guerre, parce que, sans cet amour, la guerre m'indifférerait. Parce que, sans cet amour, je n'en aurai rien à faire, de mourir ou de vivre. Parce qu'après tout, je survivrais seulement. Notre histoire, c'est un brouillon d'histoire, juste un enchaînement de discussions, de confiance, de contacts et de joies et d'abattements, juste un enchaînement de vie à l'état pur. Notre histoire, elle n'existe même pas vraiment. Pourtant, le chemin qu'on a suivi, je le vois clair sous mes yeux, sous mes pas. Je le vois clair depuis cette première rencontre à la fenêtre de la tour Est, de la tour délabrée dans laquelle personne n'allait, sauf moi. Et toi. Je me souviens de tout, de chaque mot, regard, sourire, geste. On n'a pas d'histoire, mais on a un chemin derrière nous. On s'est aimé, on s'aime encore, même si bientôt, le monde va se déchirer sous nos yeux.

Mais on y survivra. On y survivra, à cette montagne de haine et de morts, à cette océan de culpabilité et de gâchis. On y survivra, parce qu'on vaut mieux que ça. On a tout à perdre, ce soir, Harry. Alors on va se battre. Parce que l'amour que j'ai, je refuse de le perdre encore."

Mais tu ne dis rien. Tu baissas la tête, et doucement, tu murmuras :

"On va survivre."

C'était une promesse, une certitude. Parce que c'était un beau jour pour mourir, mais demain serait encore plus beau à vivre.


End file.
